Royal Pain
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: A prince comes to Kadic and takes an unwilling Yumi away to be his bride. One year later, she trys to turn him down, but gets locked away. Will her knight in shinning armor come and save her from the dungeons? Literally? U&Y J&A maybe O
1. The Sweet Sound Of Love

**Yumi is a princess! Where did this idea come from? I don't know, but I hope you like this new story… my second new story in a day! Amazing! I don't own Code Lyoko…… yet……… Be afraid… be veeeeeeeeeeery afraid…… just kidding! I hope u like the story, Royal Pain.**

**ME: Hey! Just like Chika… a royal pain in the…**

**Chika: Ex_cuse_ me? What did I just hear?**

**ME: Uhhh… nothing!**

**Chika: Riiiiiight…**

**ME: Let's continue this later… ON WITH THE STORY! AH HAHAHAHA!**

"Princess! You have our leave to go," the King waved Yumi out the door. She curtsied and walked out of the throne room, nodding at Prince Elliot, her husband-to-be, on the way out. As the big double doors were closed behind her, she burst into tears. She walked down the hallway, wishing that it was all just a dream and that she would wake up soon. But that would never happen. She had pinched herself too many times. Almost one year ago, a prince had come to Kadic to choose his bride. Much to her displeasure, he had chosen her. She was immediately sent to his palace. _'Princess Yumi,'_ she scoffed at the name. She had to leave all her friends behind along with Ulrich, whom she had wanted- and still wished- to be more than a friend. Too preoccupied with her thoughts and tears, she didn't notice where she was going and when she rounded a corner, she ran into somebody.

They gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Yu-Yu-Yu-Yumi?" The man helped her up. Tears running down her face, she looked up, remembering the voice, but not who it belonged to. Her mouth fell open and she took a step back.

"Is… is it really… you?" she whispered, "After this long? But how?" She stared up at the boy, now a man, that she hadn't seen since she was at Kadic.

"Yumi…" he stared at her.

She quickly looked around. Seeing no one, she quickly pulled him into her suite, locking the door behind her. She turned around to see him smiling at her.

"I guess it really is you. Nobody else has that strong a grip." The man rubbed his wrist. He noticed the ring on her finger. His smile disappeared, "Still betrothed to- oh, pardon me. I won't say anything about your future husband."

"I'm engaged against my will, you know!" she said heatedly, "Besides. I'm going to the prince tomorrow and I'm letting him go. I hate it here." She walked to the large window overlooking the palace gardens.

"Yumi, I'd better go. If anyone finds me here, I may lose my job," he said, starting for the door.

She whirled around and grabbed his arm, surprising him, "Please! No! I haven't had a good friend to talk to in so long. The prince doesn't qualify. He's about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. But seeing you…Ulrich…" she broke down, 'Please…" she sank to the floor in tears again, "Please… stay with me. Just for tonight."

He bent down on one knee and looked her straight in the eyes, "I will. Because I still love you."

Her eyes locked with his, "What?" _'Did he just say…?'_

He stood up and walked to the door, "Never mind. You probably don't feel the same way. Who was I kidding? Well… bye."

"NO!" she jumped up and ran to him, "I-I love you too." He froze. Suddenly, he turned around and pressed his mouth to hers. Her eyes closed. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her arms snaked around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back (insert love scene – NOTHING NASTY PPLS! - just kissing… Nothing else!) They soon pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, from the lack of oxygen.

"What has happened to the others?" she asked, leading him to her bed where they both sat down.

"I don't' really know. School just got out a few months ago and, well… we just lost track of each other. Ever since the _prince_ took you away, I tried to contact you. That little rat of a guy is like Sissy in male form, who, by the way, is still stalking me. Oh yeah… and we shut down XANA."

"You did? Oh that's wonderful! Did Aelita get her memory back?"

"Yep. As far as I know, she and Jeremy went to Oxford and got married."

"Aw. I knew they would end up together. An Odd?"

The brunette snickered, "That goofball is trying to become a movie director. What scares me is the fact that he's the top student in his class!"

She laughed, "That is surprising."

"Yeah. I go off to college this month. This job was to help pay for tuition."

"What?" she whispered. Then she brightened, "When I'm free of the prince, I'll go with you!"

He laughed, "There's the Yumi I used to know!" They talked late into the night before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Aww… how sweet can u get? Yeah… whatever… now I'd better go & update Into The Goal b4 the angry mob outside the door chops the door down. Read and Review ppls! It shows me that u care and that u want me to continue… anywho, I'll go read your reviews 4 other stories & I'll update soon!**

**ADIOS! (Aaaahhhhhh! I'm turning into my Spanish teacher! I don't have anything against Spanish… but when you learn what the colors are called for 8 years straight, it gets kinda boring… and the teachers don't help with their Spanglish…)**

**-Mi ChIbO-**


	2. Messes, Dresses, Deep Confesses

**OMG, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for… one hundred… fifty… four… days… EEP! -.-" I can't believe I actually forgot about this. Okay, to make my life easier I'm going to only make this about 10 chappies… heh… I'm bad… Anywho, here's another loooooooooooooooooooooong-awaited chapter for Royal Pain.**

Yumi sighed as patterns of light danced under her eyelids. Suddenly, she became aware of the presence of someone else asleep beside her in her bed. Her eyes shot open and she found herself barely an inch away from Ulrich's weather-beaten face. Relaxing, she smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Mmmm…" Ulrich groggily let out a murmur of comfort as he awoke. The first thing he saw was Yumi's beaming face. He grinned back.

"Hello handsome," she whispered, toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He pressed his lips to her fore head and muttered a good morning.

"Sleep well?" he mumbled sleepily.

Giggling, she nodded.

"Good," he smirked, pushing her head onto his chest. Her eyes stared at the high ceiling before looking sideways at his lax, muscular build. He was tall now. _Really_ tall. Taller than her.

She stroked his hard upper arm and pulled the sheets tighter around her. His fingers drummed up and down her back soothingly.

"YUMI! ARE YOU READY?"

The raven flew into a sitting position as the oh-so familiar voice shouted her name.

"What is it?" Ulrich yawned, sitting up as she jumped out of the humongous bed.

"It's the prince! He escorts me to breakfast every morning! Oh, gosh, you've got to hide! If he sees you…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Ulrich laughed, "I get thrown in the dungeons. I know, Yumes. Where's your closet? I'll hide in there."

She threw open a large door.

"I guess I should have noticed that…"

She grabbed a dark purple velvety dress with a gold trim on the floppy sleeves and around the neck along with some matching shoes.

"I have to change. But you get in! he won't come in while I'm changing. He gets embarrassed."

"Why? Has it happened before?"

She blushed, "Almost… HOLD ON PLEASE, WILLIAM! I'M CHANGING!" (A/N: yeah, it's Will… the weirdo black-haired person… XD… heehee…)

"Get _in_," she hissed at Ulrich. He smirked and walked slowly towards it. She let out a soft growl in frustration and put her hands on his back and pushed. He turned around once in the closet and kissed her on the lips.

"Be careful," she sighed, "After about five minutes, come out. Say that I summoned you to… uh…"

"Dust the room," he chuckled.

"Uh… yeah… that. I love you!"

"Love you too, Yumi."

She quickly shut the door and drew the drapes. Changing at top speed, she grabbed the tiara she was forced to wear since day one at the "Perfectly Putrid Palace" as she liked to call it.

Slapping it on her head, she slipped into her heels and teetered toward the door.

After knocking twice, they opened and she stood face-to-face with her fiancé, William Dunbar.

He smiled and she grimaced inwardly.

"Hello, Yumi. Shall we meet mother and father for dinner?" he asked politely.

She nearly threw up. Too formal. Waaaaaaaay to formal.

Grabbing the arm he extended sickly, they both made their way down the hall.

She sighed and continue on with the façade that she could actually walk in the heels.

After a few minutes of torture, they arrived at a tall wooden door. A butler opened it and exposed the long table groaning with good foods and drinks. The king sat at the head of the table in his full glory. His wife as seated on one of the longer sides, away from him. William sat at the other head of the table and Yumi took her place by the queen. The elderly lady was now one of her very good friends.

Yumi clasped her hands and waited for the servants to take the lid off of her tray.

An old, wrinkly hand found hers under the table and she looked at the queen.

"Is there something wrong, dear? Usually you're more attentive," the elderly woman smiled.

Yumi sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, "Well… yes. I-I don't want to marry Prince William (A/N: Whoa! I just noticed that! creepy… anywho, it's not _the_ Prince William. It's Will Dunbar… so… yeah… back to the story!). I used to love someone. I _still _love someone," she corrected herself, "But he's…"

"A commoner," the queen finished, "Dear, I was in the same situation once. Of course, when I tried to break off the engagement, I was forced into it. I will help you all I can, Princess. If I couldn't have true love, then at least someone else should."

Yumi positively beamed at the lady, "Oh thank you!"

The woman's eyes twinkled, "Don't mention it. Now… who is this 'boy'? Is he a servant here? Where is he now? What does he look like?"

"He's-" she cut herself short as he came in through the kitchen door. She stared as he went over the fire and stroked it. He caught her eye and a little grin flashed quickly across his face. He finished his task and walked past Yumi and into the kitchen. On the way, he dropped a note into her lap. She blinked up at him but he gave no further recognition as he walked past.

"What does it say?" the queen asked excitedly.

Yumi opened it, careful not to arouse the suspicions of the two men who were deeply immersed in a conversation about politics.

It read:

_Yumi,_

_The guard bought it._

_I told him also that I_

_Would be back every _

_Night to dust until morning._

_See you at seven!_

_Ulrich_

Her heart sped up and she handed it to the queen. The woman read it and let out a girly giggle.

"Normally, a queen would be against something like this… but _I_ say… go get 'em," she grinned.

Yumi smiled as the woman's hand found hers and gave it a friendly squeezed.

"Thank you."

-- ! (( Later )) : --

There was a hard knock at Yumi's door. She checked the clock by her bed and smiled. It was seven o'clock exactly. Right on time. She jumped up and hurried to open the wooden barrier.

Her face broke out in a huge smile as she saw him before her, duster in hand. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. He let out a low whistle when he saw her. She blushed, realizing she was only in her nightgown. He just smirked at her discomfort and pulled her into his arms.

"Love you."

She beamed into his chest as he slid his fingers through her hair.

"Not as much as I love _you_," she argued.

"Yeah right."

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will," he said. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pressed his lips onto hers without a second thought. Her arms wound around him and his settled on her back.

As soon as the kiss was broken, he whispered, "I love you."

And it was then that she knew no one else was good enough.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it stunk. And the ending was horrible too. IT'S NOT THE END THOUGH! Heh… there are still a couple chappies to go… hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Leave a review on your way out!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	3. Author's Note: Read if you'd like

::**AUTHOR'S NOTE**::

I'm really sorry guys, but I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story. My school life is hectic with quizzes, tests, surprise notebook checks, projects, and all the more popping up all over the place. My life's been thrown out of wack with after-school activities that I don't seem to have time to practice anymore. I'm in way over my head with my book and I have about fifteen other stories that are still unfinished and unpublished at the moment. I'm in a world where I'm nearly crying at times and can't seem to stop thinking about the horrible situations I've gotten myself into.

And the truth is, I can't seem to get out of those situations. I'm getting an awful feeling in my gut as I say that I probably won't be able to finish this story.

I would have someone take it over, but to me it wouldn't feel right… I might ask my good friend, Mikiko-chan to make an outline if she has time or wants to help… she's been a wonderful therapist to me… haha. If she wants, she can tackle this task, and if not, I'll try to convince pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD to try it out.

Either way, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story. As of now, it is on hiatus (as in it's being put on hold) and won't come off of it until I can a) get someone to finish it or b) the school year ends and I can write freely again without the thought of some test or project looming over my head.

Thanks guys.

-Mi ChIbO-

beep…


	4. Goodbye To Everyone

Hey guys –

I'm sorry to say that I'll be quitting FanFiction. In a matter of days, all of my stories will be off of the site, just in case someone tries to steal them. If you really, _really _want to finish a story of mine (I think only Into The Goal is left…) or write a sequel to something then review and/or PM me. Otherwise, all of my stories will be gone by next Friday. I'm really sorry everyone, but I really need to focus on my school work right now. Just as well, my personal life can get really complicated. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I'm so glad I got to experience this! I love all you guys to death, but things have happened that have made me think twice about my life. I need to spend all the time I can with my loved ones and do my best because you never know, today just might be your last chance to say "I love you" to someone. In seconds, people can be taken away and I'm sorry to tell you, life doesn't come with a restart button. Well, I wish I could say more, but I just don't know what… I feel awful leaving all you guys like this. You were the best! I loved it while it was happening. I'll leave my account up, though it won't have any of my stories on it, so you guys can still keep in touch. It breaks my heart to have to do this, but I know that if I don't, I'd just be lying to myself that I'll actually get back to what I'm doing. It surprises me that I actually finished so many stories (yeah, I'm a procrastinator… so sue me! XD). And that they were so popular! I never would have expected so much so much enthusiasm from you guys! It made me feel good about what I was doing. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed my stories as much as I enjoyed reading each and every review you guys posted. I can't seem to stop saying "THANK YOU" and "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I know you're probably going to hate me after this (if you don't already) but I'm finished lying. I'm just not into Code Lyoko any more. I'm feeling awful about everything, but there's been a gap in my heart – like a building left unfinished that could topple at any second. It doesn't feel to great. Just writing this letter-ish thing of apology is making me start to feel better. Maybe someday I'll come back. If I don't, this is my final goodbye and – I know, I know, I've said this at least twenty times already – I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! Keep writing! You all have so much talent! I hope I don't put anyone off of fanfiction and even if you skipped all of my rambling above, I hope you consider telling everyone you love them. I didn't mean to sound pessimistic above, but it's still true: Tell everyone you love them, because it might be your last chance to let them know. I speak from experience. A very close friend of mine had her mom pass away back in August (you know who you are… love you loads! Hugs and kisses sent your way each and every day[ahem… dearly, not queerly). It made me realize there is more to life than just living. I'm going to do everything I can to make my life the best it can be. I hope you guys continue writing. I'll pop in every now and then to see what you've written, so don't leave! And once again: I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES. I couldn't have asked for any better response than what you gave me. If I ever see you (er… well… hear from you…) again, I hope our words will be positive! Hearts to everyone.

**-Mi ChIbo-**

(Mi Chibo)

beep…


	5. MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, yeah… I know what you're thinking: Mi ChIbO is a big fat liar.

Well, I guess you're right… heh.

Okay, this has to be short because I'm in the middle of a very important school assignment now, but here's the gist of it: Due to… popular vote… I have decided to leave my stories up on FanFiction.

Please, hold the applause – I don't deserve it. Hah!

One of my dear friends on FanFiction, Mylinda Antoinette, will be taking over one of my stories (Into the Goal or Royal Pain) or both!

I thank her dearly for supporting my decision to leave FF (well, not LEAVE, but to stop writing).

Well, I told you this was going to be short! I love you all (dearly, not queerly) and I hope you have a lovely school year! PEACE! And remember – if you have a REALLY good idea for a sequel or chapter or something, blah blah blah… just PM me your idea! I'd love to hear it!

Thanks guys.

-Mi ChIbO-


End file.
